random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom R/Game Ideas
The Ultimate Sonic Collection *A game that includes all main series Sonic games up to Sonic Heroes and some spin-offs, for PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC. **Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonic the Hedgehog 2 **Sonic the Hedgehog 3&Knuckles **Sonic CD **Sonic Adventure **Sonic Adventure 2 **Sonic Heroes **Sonic the Hedgehog Game Gear **Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Game Gear **Sonic Chaos **Sonic Triple Trouble **Sonic Drift **Sonic Drift 2 **Sonic R **Sonic Advance 1 **Sonic Advance 2 **Sonic Advance 3 **Knuckles' Chaotix **Sonic Shuffle **Sonic Riders Megaman X9 *16bit visuals like early games in the series. *X, Zero, and Axl as main playable characters. *New antagonist rather than Sigma. *More than the usual 8 Mavericks to beat. *Optional voice acting and easy difficulty. Megaman X10 *Rehash built off the success of the one above. Mario & Luigi RPG U *In a similar style as to how Paper Mario, a console RPG had a handheld spin-off, this is a Mario & Luigi game on a console. *For the gimmick of the game (I.E. baby Mario bros, Bowser, and Dreamy Luigi from past games), you have a separate story as Peach and Daisy that intertwine with Mario and Luigi's story. You can freely switch between both parties but sometimes you'll need to get across a certain segment in another party's story before you can continue in the next's. *Bowser goes on his own little side journey but you'll run into him as both parties and fight him as a boss. *Both parties are looking for each other but don't truly meet up until near the end of the game. *Peach and Daisy's guide is Perry, Peach's umbrella in Super Princess Peach. Perry works similar to Starlow. Paper Mario 5 *In the gameplay style of Paper Mario 64 and Thousand Year Door, but has a story similar to Super Paper Mario. *Luigi is your first partner. *Game is loosely connected to Super Paper Mario storywise, but no returning villains. *Luigi gets hit on the head and goes back into Mr. L mode for a while. *New partners that break the old formula of "Goomba, Koopa" and use new species. *Bowser is the initial villain and the story stays simplistic (kidnaps Peach) until you beat him after a few chapters. With Bowser's defeat, a new villain quickly rises due to Bowser's actions. Bowser runs off somewhere and Peach joins as a partner. *Bowser shows up near the finale and it is revealed he was doing his own work to stop the antagonist. After you beat the game you can play a set of side platforming levels similar to Bowser's interludes in Paper Mario TTYD that tell his story. Mouse of Illusion bleh will detail later StarFox Wii U game bleh will detail later Half-Life 3 (yes I really just did this) bleh will detail later Rhythm Thief 2 bleh will detail later Kid Icarus Wii U bleh will detail later Uncharted 4: Drake's Not Done bleh will detail later Sly Cooper 5 bleh will detail later Call of Duty: Ghosts 2 *Stars Riley the Dog. Sleeping Dogs 2 bleh will detail later Portal Prequel bleh will detail later but if JK Simmons doesn't voice Cave Johnson then it might as well not exist at all Category:Mario Category:Paper Mario Category:Sonic Category:Megaman